


Lying and Denying

by YoungWildThing



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungWildThing/pseuds/YoungWildThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has suspicions; Bass and Charlie disabuse him of them. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying and Denying

“If my dad knocks you up, I hope you have a girl. I feel like if I had a brother, we’d be in constant competition, even though we’re far apart in age.”

Charlie looked at Connor and raised her eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re fucking my dad.”

Charlie didn’t know whether to laugh or be offended. “No, I’m not,” she said coolly.

“Yeah, you are.”

“I’m not.”

“Let’s look at the facts,” he said smugly. “You spend all your free time together. You volunteer to go on missions together. You speak in eye language and—most tellingly—you moan his name in your sleep.”

She grabbed his forearm and dug in her fingertips. He wrenched away.

“Firstly, stop listening to me sleep or I will cut off your ears,” she in a deadly hiss. She relaxed and continued. “We go on missions together, because we are super good at killing things...probably better than even him and Miles by this point—something for you to keep in mind. If by eye language you mean we communicate well nonverbally, that goes along with the whole being a duality of death thing. We read each other’s minds and it can get very bloody. Finally, if I spend free time with him, it’s because none of your fucking business.”

“You _really_ like violence, don’t you?”

She shrugged.

“Besides, the lady doth protest too much, methinks.”

“You’re absurd.”

“And you’re hot for the old man.”

“He’s not old.”

“Hah!” he practically jumped out of his seat. He pointed at her. “You’re so full of shit!”

Bass walked up, back from his recon mission. He sat his pack down and looked at them somewhat suspiciously. “What’s up?”

“Your son wants us to make a baby brother for him,” she said with a smirk.

“I requested a sister!”

“I don’t know what’s going on here,” Bass said, quirking his brow. He walked over to Connor and hit him in the arm with his fist.  

“Ow!”

“But you _do not_ disrespect the lady!”

Charlie smirked and held up her hand and high-fived Bass. “I actually do kind of want to fuck you now.”

He caught her hand and kissed it with a smile. Then, he cast a look at Connor over his shoulder. “Get out of here, kid.”

“What?” Connor was aghast. “I’ve been riding all day and I, like, _just_ sat down.”

“Do I give a fuck?”

Charlie couldn’t see Bass’s face, but he must’ve looked terribly fierce. Connor frowned, pouted, sighed and left with a bunch of grumbling.

When he was gone, Bass crawled on top of Charlie and kissed her deeply. She laughed.

“We’re going to have to tell him soon,” she said with a sigh.

He shook his head. “I want to wait until we’re ready to tell the others. But I know my kid. He can’t keep a secret. Physically. He’s really bad at it.”

“We need to find a way to tell them,” she said. “I know they’ll freak out, but we can’t hide this much longer.”

She laid her hand on her belly, still flat—for now. He smiled and put his hand on top of hers; he could swear he felt the energy coming from within the new life growing inside.

He smiled sweetly, then joked, “Yeah, they’ll begin to suspect something’s up when you forgo your belly shirts for peasant tops. Besides, it’s your fault for telling Miles ‘I wouldn’t let him touch me’; you should’ve just said ‘I’m kind of considering it’.”

She laughed. “It wasn’t until you saved me that last time that I considered it.”

“Third time really is a charm, apparently.”

She kissed him. “I think we should let your boy squirm a little while,” she said. “Like a week. Wondering. Scared to tell people. _Then_ , we’ll let the cat out of the bag.”

“Oh, you are mean.”

“I’m his stepmother,” she said with a small, proud smile; she was still getting used to the concept of it. “It’s my job.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
